Books and Pianos
by Cattyfishhy
Summary: A lonely boy with a lonely past definitely needs more love than what he has been given. Sucky summary, please read and review :D


**Hello, it's the wonderful Cattyfishhy here :) Be sure to check out ****_Players will Play _****after reading this chapter. It's a Shugo Chara fanfic, I only have one review on it currently, but I hope it will rise up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Books and Pianos <em>**

* * *

><p><span><em>Prologue<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh my, Mrs. Evan! Is that white hair man your son playing over there with the <em>_violin?" _

_The slender, middle age woman turned towards the older lady. Her sharp red eyes gleamed in the dim lights of the restaurant as a playful smile danced upon her cold lips. "Why yes, Mrs. Akerman. Wes Evans, quite talented don't you say?"_

_She nodded in response, "Very. And that boy on the piano..." _

_The playful smile that played drooped slightly, "Ah yes..." Her voice blunt and the pride now lost. "Soul Evans, my youngest son." Her red eyes glared daggers at her youngest child as the 8 year-old struggled playing on the instrument. _

_"Well he's young, but he should have more practice. Or perhaps he should learn the piano like his older brother!" _

_Mrs. Evans shook her head, "Honestly this boy was useless. We tried Cello, the guitar, the flute, but he's just doesn't have the talent to play." The white-haired woman sighed, "Playing dark music just like his grandmother. That's the only thing he knows." _

_Mrs. Akerman frowned in disapproval, "He's just a child, go easy on the boy." _

_"Go easy? Heavens no! Wes learned the flute at the age 6 and now he's playing the violin! Soul, on the other hand, barely knows the piano!"_

_The older lady shook her head, giving up. She turned around and was about to walk away when she realized the same eight year-old boy they had been talking about had been standing behind her for who knows how long. _

_"S-Soul-kun!" She stuttered, alarmed if the child heard of what his mother has been saying about him, "How long have you been standing there?" _

_The eight year old looked up, his red eyes like his mother was dull and lifeless. "Good evening, Mrs. Akerman." He muttered. _

_"Say it politely, Soul!" His mother hissed at him. _

_"Good evening, Mrs. Akerman." He said louder. _

_She nodded in approval, yet the older woman couldn't help but frown. "You played wonderfully, Soul!" She said, crouching down to his level. The boy said nothing, nodding nonetheless. _

_"You don't have to lie." He said, his voice in a tiny whisper. Mrs. Akerman frown creased, "Soul-kun-" _

_"Please excuse me, my grandmother is waiting for me backstage." _

_Before the older woman could say anything else, Soul disappeared in the crowd. "I'm extremely sorry about that, Mrs. Akerman." Mrs. Evans said, a fake smile covering her disappointment in her youngest, "Not only is he horrible with music, but he's horrible with manners as well." _

_She shook her head, "Soul was just fine, I think it's you who needs to learn some manners." Mrs. Akerman huffed __angrily and walked away. Anger swelled inside Mrs. Evans, That boy will be the end of me. _

* * *

><p><em>Backstage, Soul laid on top of his grandmother's lap. The older woman ran her fingers a long her grandchild's hair as she hummed a simple tone to put her child to sleep. "Mother didn't approve of my performance." He said, tears dripping down his face. <em>_  
><em>

_"Really? I think you did amazing!" _

_"No... when I finished I went down to talk to her. But all I heard her say was that I was useless and hopeless... Mrs. Akerman even said I should try the violin so I could be more like Wes." _

_"Soul, honey, how well do you think you did?" _

_Silence. _

_"I only messed up on a couple of notes, but other than that I think I did good." _

_"See? That's all that matters! No matter what people think about your performance, it all depends on how well you think you did. And I, for one, think you did amazing." Her gentle pink eyes stared into his dark __crimson eyes, "You be yourself. Wes will be Wes, and Soul will always be Soul. Okay Sharky?" _

_He smiled, "Ok granny!" His grandmother patted his head, ruffling his hair in process. "You will always be amazing, think of yourself before you think what other thinks of you." _

_Soul closed his eyes, giving a small sigh as if he agreed. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>9 years later <strong>_

* * *

><p><em> "Don't you dare walk away from me Soul Evans!" The white haired woman shouted angrily, her red, piercing eyes bleed with fury. <em>

_"I'm 16 now, I'm old enough to live by myself." Her son replied casually, never once slowing __down. "Soul! Soul!" She yelled, knocking books over as well as picture frames. As she continued thrashing around, a taller white-haired man grabbed his mother to stop her. "Wes, don't you dare stop me!" _

_The man said nothing as he watched his younger brother grab his suitcase. Its been 2 years since their grandmother passed away, ever since Soul's been nothing but a train wreck. _

_"Are you sure about this, Soul." _

_"Ah." He replied, stuffing his shoes on. _

_"Is this how you repay me? After all those years, you decide to leave now?" Mrs. Evans screeched, struggling out of her son's arms. "You useless brat!" _

_Soul said nothing as he opened the front door. His butlers and maids watching him closely, his brother said nothing as he continued holding onto his mother who now looked away, crimson eyes filled with disgust. "Are you going to visit?" _

_Before he shut the door, Soul turned around to look at his older brother. His crimson eyes that matched both Wes and his mother's were filled with emptiness as well as his smile. _

_"Don't plan on it."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>_

_The boy with red eyes _

* * *

><p>I walked down the empty hallways of the school, my heels clamping down loudly with each step. My ash-blond hair tied in the regular pig-tailed fashion, olive-green eyes focused on the words of a book in front of my eyes.<p>

"Miss. Albarn!" The student yelled, waving excitedly out of a classroom. I gave him a smile, yet never stopped walking.

I then entered a class filled with energetic students. "Good morning class!"

"Good morning, Miss. Albarn!" The fifth graders replied.

Grinning, I went straight over to my desk and picked up a role-sheet.

"Okay, now when I call your name I want you to say 'here'. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>The bell rang loudly, signaling school was out. "Have a nice weekend, class." I said, watching the kids rush out the classroom. "Bye-bye Miss. Albarn!" They called out as they packed up their bags and left.<p>

Once alone, I sighed with relieve while plopping down on the cushioned chairs. A small giggle and a knock made me groan tiredly. "I see you're comfortable."

I turned my head slightly looking at a tall, slender figure. "Tsubaki!"

"Hello 'Miss. Albarn'." She replied, her indigo eyes sparkled with amusement.

"When did you come back from Japan?" I asked, standing from my seat to give her a hug. "I came back two nights ago, I was going to visit yesterday but I was feeling too tired."

Grinning, I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's alright. Want to go to a cafe or something? Did you visit BlackStar yet? He really missed you this month." I sent her a wink, pulling her a chair so she could take a seat.

"Actually I came here to tell you we're all meeting up at the Death Cafe down the road from your house, and BlackStar was the one who picked me up." A slight blush covering her cheeks.

I laughed, "Alright. Just let me pack up. Are we walking?"

"We always did before, why take a cab now?"

I rolled my eyes, "Listen here Tsubaki _Star_."

"Maka!"

My laughing increased as the blush did the same. "You know Maka, you're 23 years-old and still single. Did you met anyone while I was gone?" I sighed, looking at the Japanese woman with blank green eyes.

"I've been single since high school, and being single is fun! I don't have to worry about how to dress for a boy and I don't have to worry about how I eat or act or anything! I was _born_ to be single, Tsubaki." I placed a hand over my heart, closing my eyes and breathing in dramatically. "I'm perfect."

She bursted out laughing as I giggled with her. I turned off my desktop and shoved the paper work in my bag. Heaving the now-filled bag over my shoulder, I tilted my head and smiled, "Ready."

We walked out the school side by side, her long, black hair tied in a pony tail swished gracefully back and forth. Mine, on the other hand, bounced with each step I took. My short, plaid shirt moved with the gentle spring wind and my heels, once again, clicked with each step I took. It grew louder since we walked down hill.

Tsubaki talked about her visit to Japan and I would talk about how nothing actually changed here in Nevada. "So summer is just a month away, what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know actually..." I frowned, looking up at the sky. "I'll probably travel to Europe and go to France, or stay here and take up a summer job. We can go to the beach if you'd like."

She nodded, approving my idea. "Kidd bought a new beach house in California. I heard it's amazing and Liz absolutely loves it. Isn't Crona's in California right now?"

"Oh that's right! Yeah, we should totally plan a trip to Cali. In fact, Crona called me a couple days ago. You know, just to check up on me and see what's going on."

"You know, you could always date Crona. You guys been friends for a while and he probably likes you and-"

I let out a groan, "Tsubaki! I already told you being single is great. And if you haven't noticed or anything like that, Crona has the biggest crush on Patti!" She gasped, "Seriously? Have I been gone that long?"

"Weren't you there for that BBQ last year?" I asked.

"No, I had to work that day!" She crossed her arms, pouting slightly. "What happened? And why didn't anyone tell me about it!"

"There's not much to say about it, Tsu. Just the whole time they were talking to each other and Patti was brave enough to hold his hands! Ah! It was so adorable! I've been around Crona long enough to know he's probably one of the least socialist person on the planet. Everyone should know that by now. But seeing him laughing and giggling, oh it was so cute!"

Tsubaki let out a groan, "What's their relationship now? There should be some progress about it since it's been a year now."

Crona doesn't like to talk about it that much, but when Patti and Liz visits the beach, Patti would go straight over Crona's first and drag him out to the beach!"

She let out an excited squeal, "So first it was BlackStar and I who got together first. Then Liz and Kidd, and all we have left is Patti and Crona! Oh, and all we need left is someone for you!"

"Tsubaki!"

"Maka!" She snapped back. "I swear, when summer ends and you're still single I will find a dating website and make you a profile!"

I rolled my eyes, opening the door for my friend. "Whatever your say, Ms. Star."

She smiled, flashing her engagement ring as she walked in. "For now, it's Nakatsukasa to you."

I searched around for a certain blue-headed man until finally spotting him sitting next to the window with two blonds, black-haired male and a white haired male. "Who's that man with white hair?" I whispered to Tsubaki as we headed over to the group.

"BlackStar mentioned him a couple times on the phone, apparently the two have been friends since high school."

I nodded, trying to get a closer look at the man besides BlackStar as they closed in.

"Look! It's Maka and my future wife!" BlackStar exclaimed loudly, his wide grin nearly taking up all the space on his face.

"BlackStar." I smiled, Tsubaki giving him a kiss then sat next to him.

Kidd, Patti, and Liz greeted us with hugs and smiles. I turned to the white-haired man, his sunglasses made it impossible to see his eyes and the fact that his face was glued on to his phone made it worse. "So, BlackStar. Who's this?"

"Oh! Everyone, this is Soul Eater! He's been a bro since high school. Thought you wouldn't mind if he tagged a long for a while." The man finally looked up, observing me and Tsubaki closely. Suddenly, he grinned, revealing large, sharp teeth.

"Nice to meet 'cha." He said, "You must be..."

"Maka," I replied, "And Tsubaki. BlackStar's fiancee."

"Ah, the famous Maka." I heard him say as I raise a brow. "BlackStar talks a lot about you and Tsubaki." He continued, then chuckled. "He's also told me a lot about your stories you guys shared together." I blushed deep red in embarrassment as I turned my attention on BlackStar

BlackStar rubbed his head sheepishly as Tsubaki gave him a disappointed glare.

I turned my attention back on Soul. His big smile was still in play as I watched him slowly take his sunglasses off, revealing a deep, crimson red color. His eyes stared straight into mine.

Eyes so empty, so cold, it almost made me want to walk away and never look back.

Yet I stayed because I was so captivated, so fascinated by his eyes and his sharky teeth. "Just call me Soul, by the way." He said, eyes never leaving mine.

"Soul." The name escaped from my lips smoothly and harmlessly.

Finally, he looked away, forcing me to come back to reality. He leaned back against the both and took a sip out from his drink.

"Yep, Soul."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASSE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?! THANK YOU AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY <strong>


End file.
